


My Young Taekwondo Master

by saelight



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelight/pseuds/saelight
Summary: Wooseok is an actor that receives the role of a Taekwondo player that becomes blind after an accident. For the role, he has to learn taekwondo and is presented to young and promising taekwondo player Yohan.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	My Young Taekwondo Master

Being an acting major was something not many people were brave enough to do. Things were extremely hard in the industry, and very few people could actually end up successful. But Kim Wooseok had everything. Talent, technique, visuals, determination, kindness. He was just the full pack. Thus why, at only 22 he had such an hectic schedule.

He had just finished recording a movie, when he was already in for another, while recording a drama series and variety programs here and there. Having a social life out of work wasn't an option, nor having enough sleep hours. It was already common for the stylists to hold his head up while doing hair and makeup. 

Wooseok couldn't say he was sad, he was doing what he loved the most. But he felt drained. Drained of emotions and of the human being Kim Wooseok, not the actor Kim Wooseok. But he was bound by a contract and couldn't quit right there.

But well, things could be harder. As soon as he started reading the script, he started feeling nervous. The story was about a promising young taekwondo athlete, that suddenly lost his sight due to an accident. Not only he would have to learn how to do a bit if taekwondo, he would have to seem blind while doing so. He already didn't have enough time for daily life, he would have time to start learning this?

"Manager-nim... I don't know if I can do this..."

"Wooseok-ah, the contract is signed, there's no turning back"

"But I'll have to learn taekwondo, right?"

"For the next three weeks you will train with a young athlete. You will have recordings for half of the day and the other half will be you getting ready physically for the character. The athlete's name is Kim Yohan, and he's a bit younger than you, he is 4 Dan and is one of the most promising athletes nowadays. He fits very well the story of the character, well, not until the blindness thing. Later on you'll have to train blindfolded."

"Okay... I'll have to trust that Kim Yohan then. I guess I'll start getting ready."

"Oh and through those three weeks you will live in the dorms with those athletes. So I would advise you to meet Yohan beforehand and know him well, since you'll have to live with him for a while"

"Is that okay, really? You know how things have been, with sasaengs and stuff..."

"You'll be in a dorm filled with killer taekwondo athletes, no one would dare to hurt you, trust me"

"Well, that's true... okay, can you give me his phone number?" 

The manager gave him a card with the athlete's name and phone number handwritten. Wooseok thanked him and immediately took out his phone to message the boy.

Hi, I'm the actor you will help out during the next weeks, I'm Kim Wooseok, and it will be nice working with you 

Oh, Hello! Nice to meet you, I'm Kim Yohan. It'll be nice working with you as well. I heard you're moving in the day after tomorrow, would you like to come around to see how things are?

That would be nice, but I have schedules until very late today. Would it be possible for us to meet tomorrow?

Yeah, that would be okay. Let's meet at the coffee shop near the dorms

Alright, that's great, see you tomorrow then

Sure, see you yomorrow 

Yohan quickly sent the address of the coffee shop, and Wooseok was rushed back to his schedules. 

___________

Yohan was already waiting at the coffee shop they had decided. He imagined Wooseok would be at least a bit late, since the boy was always filled with schedules. Yohan didn't actually know the actor, but after being told he would work with him, Yohan searched a bit. He was impressed with the amount of appearances he already had at such a young age, but now he saw how busy the other must have been.

After a while, a guy wearing simple track pants and a white shirt tucked in walked in. He had his face covered by big round glasses and a black mask, his hair also covering a bit of his face. Yohan raised his hand, betting that would be said actor, afterall he was basically hiding from everyone.

Wooseok walked to the table at the very edge of the coffee shop and slightly bowed.

"Yohan-Ssi?"

"Yes, that's me. And you're Seok-ssi"

"Yes, you can call me that..."

"I think it was not a good idea coming here, it's a bit crowded"

"It's okay, let's stay here"

Wooseok sat down and soon an attendant came over to take their orders. Wooseok just barely pointed what he wanted, head down. Yohan did all of the talking and they stayed silent until the drinks were served.

"So, we will have to work together. I will teach you a few things about taekwondo so the scenes can seem more real."

"Yeah, I'm really thankful for that, you will be of great help. I promise not to bother you too much while we are staying together. You will actually have half of the day free from me since I'll still have recordings"

"You will not bother me at all, it's actually nice to have someone new there for a change"

Wooseok looked around a bit before taking off the mask and putting it on his pocket, taking a sip from the drink. As a few people looked at him, it was Yohan who actually felt nervous for the actor.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave?"

"I'm sure... it has been a long time since I came to a place like this and chilled a bit. It's pretty nice."

"Well, then you will be able to have those moments at the dorms. The security there is very heavy, and well most of the boys barely know actors. Consider yourself a typical guy learning taekwondo while you are there, not some celebrity"

"That will be really nice for a change"

Wooseok looked up and smiled at the younger, Yohan quick to follow suit and smile back. Wooseok already liked the easygoing nature of the other, and felt like they would be a good match. 

A call from Wooseok's manager talking about another schedule interrupted the chill vibe between the two. Wooseok quickly said sorry and paid for both drinks before leaving the coffee shop in a rush. Yohan noticed many cellphones already pointing at the actor even while he was leaving. Seemed like people were very quick to notice the famous appearance. Yohan couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the other. Being so young and not being able to even go to a coffee shop freely must seem frustrating in some way. But still it's probably de life he chose.

___________

Yohan stood up right in front of the dorms, waiting for Wooseok to arrive. It was still noon, but Wooseok said he would try to arrive at late morning. Well, it seemed a bit usual for the other to be late, probably because of his very busy schedule. After a few minutes a black van pulled up, and Wooseok opened the door, getting out and greeting the younger boy with a smile.

"Hi, Yohan-ssi, I'm sorry for being late, we had some issues"

"It's alright, I'll help you with your bags"

While they were talking the manager was already taking the bags out of the van. Yohan thought a celebrity would have a lot of luggage for staying three weeks somewhere, but the actor only had one big bag and a backpack. Seems like, afterall, Wooseok was a pretty simple person.

Wooseok bid byes to the manager and stylists that were in the van, smiling brightly at them and soon Yohan took him inside the building.

"The building has three floors, but it's pretty long, be careful not to get lost. But if you do get lost just search for another boy who stays here and he will tell you where to go, we do not bite. Our room is at third floor so we mostly don't have issues with noise."

"Alright, I'll try to get along with people well"

"I'll present you to a friend of mine later, if I'm not here, you can easily call him. And by the way, we don't have elevators. Just stairs. Coach said we had to work out always"

"Your coach doesn't seem that nice"

Wooseok said, taking the bigger bag as a way to try and be considerate for the younger, and started going up the stairs. Yohan smiled, putting the backpack on his back and quickly following the actor, taking the bag from his hands and lifting it like it wasn't hard at all. Wooseok slightly pouted at the action, following quickly.

"I promise I'm not normally this weak, I had to lose weight for my last movie and it has been kind of hard to gain it back. At least let me carry the backpack"

"No, it's heavy, and since you're not used to it after losing weight, you better give your body time to adjust. I don't want you hurting already."

"You're really considerate, Yohan-ssi, but I don't want to be a burden"

"You can drop formalities, here we all speak to each other equally, the only superior ones are the masters. In the dorms we have no rankings" 

"Then you also call me informally. Are you sure you want to go all the way to the third floor with both bags?"

"It's nothing, you didn't see our morning practices. By the way, which movie did you do that made you be that skinny?"

"Oh, in my last movie I ran away and rebeled against North Korea. In some scenes I went through torture, so I couldn't end up entirely fine. Through it I went down to weighting about 47kg. Now I'm up to 50kg"

"Wow, how can you even be able to do that, you should be at about 55kg. I'll tell the trainers to go easy on you and give you many carbohydrates to eat. With this weight you'll pass out really easily during trainings"

"I'm sorry for already being a hassle, I have a bit of a hard time gaining weight"

"It's alright, we will work around it

Yohan showed an assuring smile to the actor, who easily smiled back. After a few minutes they got to the third floor. Yohan seemed completely fine, while Wooseok was even slightly panting.

"Hey, you're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I really need to get better, and quickly"

"It's okay, our room is just there. Then we can go out to eat and I'll accompany you to checkups"

"Alright, thank you, Yohan"

Yohan just smiled, going to the room with Wooseok following closely. He opened the door and got in. The room was pretty much clean, and didn't have much decoration, just a simple dorm room. Wooseok walked in, looking around a bit before sitting on the bed that was now his. 

"It's pretty simple, I like it"

"I thought actors would like pretty expensive stuff, but you don't seem like that"

"Becoming an actor teaches you to like things just simple. It's a pretty hard time, some sunbaes talk about how the only food they had to eat was sometimes leftovers from restaurants. I didn't get to that point, but for a while I did only eat one meal a day, that was mostly the cheapest convenience store foods I could find."

"Wow... I didn't really know about that side. Well, I'm glad that you made it them."

"Thank you, it's probably pretty hard for you too"

"The routine is tiring, but I can make it"

"I bet it is, everyone I've seen here looks extremely fit, I doubt I'll be able to look like that"

"You will be able to, trust me"

"I guess I already trust you"

____________________

It had been a few days already since Wooseok arrived. For the first five days he didn't have morning schedules and could just stay at the dorms for the whole day, which he actually enjoyed. Yohan was a really sweet and considerate person, and always helped him a lot. Even when he almost fell down the mountain during a hike he had to go to, who knew taekwondo training was that harsh. 

As Yohan had said, they took it easy on him at first. He started with simpler and less demanding exercises, his diet was also different. In the canteen the employees even waited for him to give his specific meal, since the other's were all the same. He had to eat a lot more and much more carbohydrates than he was used to, since because of his career he was always dieting. As he succeeded in gaining a bit of weight the exercises got harder, so he continued basically looking the same as before.

It was already pretty late at night when trainings finished, and that day had been specially harsh on him, since it was his first full on taekwondo practice. And he was completley exhausted. As soon as they were dismissed, Wooseok fell to the ground, not even caring about the other athletes there. Wooseok soon learnt that Yohan was actually the youngest in the dorms, and that most athletes were older than Wooseok or the same age as him. Though from his habits and baby face he soon became the cutie for the oldest athletes. They would sometimes even treat him something he liked, and were mostly pretty nice, so when he acted whiny because he was tired he could only see smiles and some laughter around. 

"Yohan-ah, I can't even feel my legs or arms" 

"You barely experienced taekwondo and is already suffering like this"

Yohan laughed, while taking two bottles of water and sitting beside the actor. Yohan took his towel and started wiping the other's face, making Wooseok make a face and slightly blush.

"Before you say anything, let me do it, I'm almost done"

Wooseok just sighed and closed his eyes, letting the other finish wiping his face. Yohan took the water bottle and opened it before giving it to Wooseok, who gladly took it, taking big gulps quickly, and even spilling a bit while his Adam's apple moved quickly. Yohan laughed and wiped it again before drinking water himself.

"Sometimes I feel like you're the older one, not me"

"Maybe because I have two little sisters. I'm more used to taking care than to be taken care of"

"Oh really? I'm an only child, so yeah, I'm more used to being taken care of, or being alone"

"I see... do you want to snack on something before we clean up?"

"Sure, I'm really hungry"

"I'm glad you're gaining weight. Come on"

Yohan stood up, extending a hand for the other, who took it and stood up. They went back to the canteen while most athletes went immediately back to the dorms. Yohan and Wooseok just walked calmly on the way to the canteen, just sometimes chitchatting to pass time. They just ate a bit of fruit before coming back to the dorms.

"Wooseokie, you can shower first"

"Nah, you go first, you already do too much for me. Go first, and I'm not giving up on that"

Yohan just laughed, raising his hands in surrender and started getting his things to shower. Wooseok sat down on an armchair, strolling on his cellphone.

Yohan took a quick shower, coming out only wearing shorts, and laughed at what he saw. Wooseok had curled up on the armchair, phone still at hand, but sleeping very peacefully. Yohan was completely sure that would happen. 

Yohan approached and kneeled down in front of the armchair. No wonder Wooseok is an actor, he thought, admiring the other's pretty features. He would be lying if he said he never got caught off guard looking at the other's beauty. Sometimes he would just be surprised, like when Wooseok woke him up once, his pretty face so close it took his breath away. Or when Wooseok almost fell down the mountain, and Yohan held him by the waist and pulled him close so he could regain balance. He didn't think his heart could ever beat that fast. Or even when they were just talking and Wooseok turned to him with that extremely pretty smile. Or when he would whine and slightly pout, making his features the cutest they could ever be. How could he not feel enchanted with someone like that right beside him? It felt like a dream.

Yohan slowly got closer, the other's features still peaceful and calm. Yohan just gently kissed his forehead before stroking his hair and talking very quietly.

"Wooseokie... Wooseok-ah... you have to shower too, and your back will hurt if you sleep in this position"

Wooseok just gently moved, babbling a bit in a high pitched voice, obviously wanting to sleep more. Yohan smiled and pulled the other close, making Wooseok rest his head on Yohan's shoulder and speaking quietly on his ear.

"You have to shower too, you can't sleep all sweaty like this, I know you don't like it when your sheets get dirty"

Wooseok gave up, whining a bit before opening his eyes, but not pulling away from Yohan.

"Just give me a sec..."

Wooseok said quietly, staying on that position for a while, before sitting up, clearly still very sleepy. But seeing Yohan, shirtless, hair wet and water still slightly dripping down his toned chest was a scene that could make anyone wake up at the blink of an eye. Wooseok gulped, looking away quickly and standing up, soon gathering his things to shower and almost running into the bathroom.

Yohan just smiled at the cute behavior, seeing the effect he had on the older was definitely something he really liked. Maybe something could actually be coming up between the two.

After that slightly awkward moment between Wooseok and Yohan the vibe between the two had changed a bit drastically. It was no longer uncommon for their hearts to beat fast and their faces to turn red while doing something even very simple. Yohan had become a lot more touchy, while Wooseok had become even cuter and more whiny.

But the vibe then was slightly tense. It had already been over a week of training, almost half of the period he had there. And now he had to try what he learnt of taekwondo. But blindfolded. Wooseok knew the time would come, but he couldn't help but be nervous about the soon happening events. Doing taekwondo was already scary enough on it's own, but now he had to do it without seeing anything. 

Yohan knew how Wooseok was nervous, so he got a training room just for the two of them. They got in, and like always, Yohan helped Wooseok with the clothes. It also had become an habit.

"Wooseok-ah, just stay calm, okay? I'm here for you, you know that. I'll be paying complete attention to you, and will hold you back if I see there's risk"

"Thank you... it's still nerve wrecking. I don't think I'll be able to do everything in these three weeks"

"You're doing really well, don't worry. Can we start?"

Wooseok just slightly nodded as Yohan took out a black piece of fabric. Yohan smiled reassuringly at the actor before tying the blindfold and positioning the other. Yohan took a few steps back, not taking his eyes away from the actor.

"Move around a bit before starting the routine, get used to being blindfolded"

Wooseok started moving his arms and legs a bit, turning around and everything. Then Wooseok stopped and Yohan positioned him back to start the routine.

Wooseok started with very simple parts. Just moving his arms and leaving his legs mostly at the same position. When he started trying out the kicks he started feeling dizzy for some reason. Yohan was quick to notice how the other was feeling weird, and ran over before Wooseok could fall, holding him close.

"Wait a bit, you're losing your sense of placement. Pay attention to your body, only, ignore everything else. Feel your legs and arms."

Wooseok's heart skipped a beat when he felt Yohan holding him so close. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to do what Yohan suggested. So he had an idea. He held Yohan back, resting his head on the other's bare chest. He tried to feel every single point where his body touched Yohan's, still breathing slowly and deeply. Yohan was quick to figure out what the other was trying to do and just pulled him closer, his larger body engulfing the smaller's in a hug. 

Wooseok after a while slightly pushed the other, signaling he felt ready. Yohan positioned him back and took a few steps back. Wooseok started the routine again, trying to pay the least attention he could to the darkness he saw. He did things a bit more slowly, but a lot more precise than before. He succeeded with the kicks and soon it was time for the two flying kicks Yohan had taught. 

Wooseok stopped and Yohan slightly approached in case something happened. Wooseok breathed deeply before trying the flying kick, but at some point he didn't have an idea of where he was, so he ended up falling on his back. Yohan rushed over at the speed of light. 

"Wooseok-ah? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I just feel dizzy, don't worry..."

Yohan crouched down, covering the other's eyes with his hand before taking off the blindfold.

"We can try more later. It's bright here, wait a bit until your eyes adjust."

Yohan was hovering over Woseok, leaning down to make a shadow over the actor's face. He slowly move his hand away, seeing the other's pretty shaped eyes staring at him. Wooseok's face was so close he could see every single detail, his eyes showing things the other just couldn't even hope to decipher.

Wooseok stared, the light right behind Yohan's head making him have an almost angelic halo. Wooseok was used to hearing he was pretty, but for the actor there was no one who could be more handsome than Yohan. The thick lips, beautifully shaped eyes everything was so appealing, Wooseok always felt like it was hard to look away. Then he saw Yohan slowly leaning down, and Wooseok gulped, closing his eyes after a while.

But the contact never came, and he soon felt Yohan stand up. 

"Master!"

Wooseok heard and got up in a rush also bowing quickly to the master that was standing at the doorway. The master just looked for a while before leaving, closing the door afterwards.

The atmosphere couldn't be more awkward, it was like you would be able to cut the tension with a knife. Wooseok stroke the back of his head, looking anywhere but at the other male in the room. Yohan also looked away, but took a few peeks at the actor's extremely flushed face. They had almost kissed, the atmosphere was perfect, Yohan was almost getting what he wanted and... master appeared. Really, is there a possible worse way to interrupt things?

"Hmm... Wooseok-ah..."

"I'm going to the gym, do some exercises, see you later"

Wooseok almost ran out of the room, taking his backpack, face still flushed red. Wooseok was so so embarrassed from what had happened, he couldn't bring himself to even look at Yohan, it just made him remind himself of the failed kiss.

So he decided to occupy himself, changing his clothes and working out with weights and such at the gym with the other athletes. As he was stretching, a close friend of Yohan approached.

"Wooseok-ah, how have you been?"

"I'm going well, Hangyulie, and you?"

"I'm good. You don't need anything? You're not hurting?"

"I'm fine, why suddenly so considerate?"

"Yohan threatened that if I don't take care of you he's going to pick me as his partner in the weekly duels and I would literally die if he did that"

Wooseok laughed, covering his face a bit since he was embarrassed with how far Yohan had gone.

"Don't worry, I can try and make him not do that"

"Wooseok-ah, you're an angel. Yohan is gonna be lucky"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, let's just continue training. Do you want help? I can help with some of your exercises so that you don't end up hurt"

"Sure, we can work out together then"

First, he and Hangyul ran a bit on the treadmills, only for heating up before going for heavy exercises. Soon after, they went for weight training, Hangyul taking a close look so Wooseok wouldn't hurt himself, always positioning him so the posture was correct. 

After they had been already working out for about two hours, Yohan joined in, making the atmosphere around the three a bit tense and awkward. Hangyul kept staring at the two others weirdly, wanting to know what happened but not having the courage to ask yet. Yohan didn't seem very happy, which was not a great invitation for interacting. 

After working out for one more hour, Wooseok let himself lay down on the mat he had just been doing ab exercises at for a while. He had wore a white thin tank top and black shorts to workout, but as he sweated, the tank top had basically become see through. Hangyul noticed Yohan's eyes staring so intensely at the other's body it could burn. So Hangyul poked his friend, a smirk on his face before whispering.

"Hey, if you keep staring like that he's gonna melt"

"Shut it, Hangyul, I'm already frustrated"

"What happened, man?"

"I almost had it but the master got in and we pulled away"

Hangyul nodded slightly, and stopped talking when he saw Wooseok had sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hangyulie, can you give me a towel? Sweat fell into my eyes"

Instead, Yohan took a towel, slightly wetting it with water before kneeling in front of Wooseok. Yohan held the other's chin and pulled his hands away, cleaning his face with the towel. Wooseok could immediately tell it was Yohan. He had gotten used to the athlete's touch and that was definitely it. Wooseok slightly blushed, and opened his eyes after Yohan put the towel away. Their eyes met and the couple couldn't help but stare at each other for a while, before Wooseok got even redder and quickly stood up.

"Hm... it's time for dinner, I think we should go..."

The two agreed, and soon cleaned up a bit before going to the canteen. As they ate, they just stayed silent, the tension between Wooseok and Yohan so thick you could cut it with a knife. So as soon as Hangyul finished eating he basically ran away, leaving the others on their own. The walk to the dorm was also as awkward as that whole day. Both boys didn't know how to act after what happened so they stayed silent. 

When they arrived, Yohan went to shower first. It had become an habit for him to shower first since Wooseok always refused to. He came out already wearing gray shorts and a black shirt, and Wooseok went into the bathroom to also take a shower.

After finishing showering, Wooseok realized he had taken dirty clothes rather than clean ones due to him being so absent minded. He just stayed in the bathroom for a while, pondering on what to do, since it wasn't exactly a good idea to come out only in underwear and a towel when the atmosphere between them was so tense. 

Wooseok waited a bit more before finally coming out, towel wrapped around his waist. He saw Yohan's head immediately turn away from the book he had been reading to Wooseok's exposed chest. Wooseok blushed, and quickly went towards his bag to try and find clean clothes, clearly in a rush. 

Yohan left his book aside, taking off his glasses before standing up very quietly. He slowly approached the actor, eyes taking the toned back right before him. Yohan approached a few more steps until he was right behind Wooseok and said a bit quietly.

"Wooseok-ah?"

Wooseok jumped at the sudden proximity, turning around quickly only to realize he was now caged between Yohan and the bag that was on his bed. Yohan was staring down at him so intently Wooseok couldn't help but look away, embarrassed by everything right then and there.

"Y-yeah?"

"We got unfinished business"

Wooseok slightly looked up at the taller. He knew exactly what Yohan meant, but just couldn't bring himself to act and do what he so much wanted to. He was absolutely frozen, extremely anxious for having the guy he came to crush on standing in front of him so close with such a gaze.

"And that would be...?"

Wooseok asked quietly, and in no time Yohan had gripped his waist, pulling him close and connecting their lips in an almost ferocious kiss. Wooseok was shocked, but kissed back. He never knew the guy who took care of him so well, so considerate, gentle and kind would have this side to him. This ferocious and passionate side that made him change so drastically. 

Yohan also hadn't known this side of himself before. He had always been chill and easygoing, but throughout the day everything had been piling up. The failed kiss, and then his own friend, Lee Hangyul... Hangyul had touched Wooseok, touched his waist, his thighs, his back, his arms, only because he was "helping him workout". His rational side told him it was the truth, of course, HanGyul had to lead Wooseok so he wouldn't end up hurt. But inside, his soul was boiling, heightening his senses and making him think so unclearly. And then it took over, Yohan let it take over, because he couldn't take being seen only as a friend by Wooseok anymore. 

So Yohan pulled their bodies closer, feeling Wooseok's bare skin under his touch felt like a blessing. His pale skin turned red beneath the strong grip Yohan had on his hips, and Yohan couldn't help but think it was beautiful. Wooseok pulled his arms around the athlete's neck, feeling the built shoulders against his hands and arms. Yohan moved them, not breaking the kiss even for a slight moment, making the back of Wooseok's calves hit Yohan's bed. Yohan pulled away from the kiss, gently laying Wooseok down on the bed. 

"You're so beautiful, Wooseok-ah..."

"You're so much more"

Wooseok said breathlessly, cheeks slightly tinted pink, lips red and plump from the kiss. His heart beat so fast he could swear Yohan would be able to hear it. He never felt his body respond so immensely to anyone before, and he had done scenes with some of the most beautiful people. But no one had ever had such an impact on him. It was like Yohan had him at his mercy, to do anything he wanted. Well, Yohan had already gained his heart throughout that little time they had been together. 

Then Yohan laid down, hovering over the actor's small body. Wooseok put his hands on the other's neck, pulling him in for another kiss, this time a bit more calm but still passionate. Yohan resumed to running his hands on Wooseok's body, feeling every single patch of skin he could find. He heard a whimper when he squeezed Wooseok's thigh a bit hard, which resulted in a smirk from the athlete. 

Yohan made Wooseok wrap his legs around his waist, keeping a hand on the actor's thigh, squeezing every once in a while just so he could hear the effect he had on the smaller male. 

"Wooseokie... I like you"

Yohan said when they broke the kiss to breath, in a pretty quiet voice. Wooseok didn't answer for a while, eyes still closed and slightly panting, which made Yohan nervous, thinking that the smaller didn't feel the same. But soon Wooseok started smiling, opening his eyes. Suddenly Wooseok had changed their positions, now making Yohan lay down while Wooseok straddled the athlete's hips. Yohan looked up, a bit shocked at the sudden change, but smiled back seeing the cute expression on the actor's face. 

"I like you too, Yohanie, a lot"

"A lot? Like a lot?

"A lot"

As Yohan saw the sudden bust of confidence from the smaller male he decided to play with it a bit. Wooseok looked the cutest when he was embarrassed.

"And why?"

"Because you're considerate, you're kind, you got this easygoing but intense in some way personality, you're so passionate about all that you do, and you just make me feel special. Not in the "celebrity" way, in the way that makes me feel like I'm just a human being, and I'm loved because of who I am, not because of what I can do. And do I need to get started on your looks? You're a masterpiece, Kim Yohan. You have the prettiest shaped eyes, your smile makes me breathless, and your lips... your lips already got me thinking things I shouldn't"

"Wow... I didn't expect a monologue, Kim Wooseok"

Wooseok made a face, but Yohan had appreciated every single thing said by the older. He could play around and all, but knowing someone cherished him that much, someone he also liked that much, made his heart beat fast and his skin warm. 

"And you know why I like you, Kim Wooseok? You're so passionate, brave, you could have given up so many times, but you just kept fighting. I'm proud of having someone like you near me, because you're so so sweet and kind, you make those beside you feel like they're the best people on earth, and you have an amazing ability of brightening anyone's day. You brighten my day the easiest, with your adorable habits, your cute smiles, your high pitched voice, your messy sleepy appearance, for me everything about you is beautiful in some way. I really really like you a lot, Kim Wooseok."

Wooseok heard attentively every single thing the athlete said. Before coming to the dorms, he had been feeling so down lately. Like the only thing that was left was the actor Kim Wooseok, and the person Kim Wooseok had just been completely drained. He didn't feel like he had feelings, he felt like he was just a fake appearance of who he once was. But Yohan proved it all wrong. Yohan was able to bring out his passionate and brave side again, he was able to make his heart beat fast and make butterflies fly wildly on his stomach, he made Wooseok feel so so alive. And Wooseok would never be able to thank him enough for reminding that the person Kim Wooseok still exists, and needs care.

"Yohan-ah... would you stay with me?"

"Stay with you? Like sleep with you tonight?"

"Stay with me like, don't let me go after these weeks are over. Don't let me fall in that routine, make me appear here at 3 in the morning cause you miss me, appear in my apartment when you just want to just to make my day brighter, message me random stupid things, I need you in my life, Yohan"

"That's something I'll very gladly do, because I need you in my life as well, my Wooseokie"

Wooseok smiled brightly at the answer, and Yohan held his hands, smiling brightly before pulling the actor into a warm hug. Yohan caressed Wooseok's back softly, while Wooseok played with his hair, relying on the warm feeling of relying on the other's chest. Yohan smiled before holding Wooseok's neck and connecting their lips into a lovingly calm kiss, almost like to seal their promise: they would stay together. 

Yohan moved them so they laid on their sides, and suddenly pulled the black shirt he had been wearing off and over his head. Wooseok stared at him weirdly, but was not able to not look at the other's body. When would he ever be able to resist taking a peek honestly. Wooseok was more surprised when Yohan put the shirt on him, carefully. Due to Yohan's bigger built, the shirt was loose, exposing Wooseok's collar bones and a bit of his chest. Yohan smiled seeing Wooseok wearing his clothes, soon pulling the blankets over their bodies before hugging Wooseok very close to his chest.

"You're sleeping like this, with me tonight and nothing is going to stop me"

"Who said I would ever resist you, Yohanie"

Yohan smiled brightly, and Wooseok happily pecked the other's lips, a pink tint slowly taking over his cheeks. Wooseok just felt so so happy his heart could burst at any moment, and Yohan didn't feel too different from that. After slightly avoiding and trying to forget their feelings for each other, they couldn't help but end up more connected than anything.

"Well, then I'm never letting go"

"Feel free to do so, cause I don't want to ever let go too"

Wooseok smiled, pecking the athlete's lips again before cuddling into the muscular chest. Yohan held the smaller close, caressing every patch of skin he had access too, while Wooseok traced patterns absentmindedly on his bare chest. They soon fell asleep, with fluttering happy hearts, and warmth spreading under their skin like the first rays of the sun after a long storm reminding them that they had found the prettiest and most fulfilling feeling of all: love.


End file.
